A target device, such as a printer, can have a wireless capability to enable wireless interaction with the target device. For example, if a printer has a wireless capability, a client device can send print requests over a wireless connection to the printer, to perform printing at the printer. However, if a target device does not have a wireless capability, then a client device may be connected over a wired connection to the target device to allow the client device to access the target device.